


Finally Mine

by MagicalMoon



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Feelings, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: Kathryn Janeway talks about her impression of Seven of Nine. However, her impression quickly changes.





	Finally Mine

**Author's Note:**

> These Characters all belong to Paramount, I'm just using them for fun. I am not a poet by any means but I figured what the hell lets give it a shot.

The first thing I noticed was her eyes  
They could be compared to a blue winter sky  
Some found them to be icy  
But, I found them rather enticing

 

It was her hair that allured me  
Its beauty displayed, to all who could see  
The golden locks piled on her head like a crown  
I often wondered how she would look with the strands down

 

Her voice resonates in my mind  
The first time she spoke, I felt chills travel down my spine.  
Although it possessed a certain coolness, it was not unkind  
That voice conveyed intimidation  
Yet, I did not have fear, her voice spoke determination

 

It took me time to understand her  
She made it difficult to know what could occur  
Stubbornness and arrogance was who she was  
Many confrontations occurred and, she was the cause

 

As time went by  
I came to understand why  
She was hurt, more than you know  
It was a pain she couldn't bear to show

 

At times she was full of hate  
I told her to have faith  
She began to realize who she could be  
Her strength never failed to amaze me

 

We spent more time together  
These are the moments I will always treasure  
After so much pain, they were essential  
I knew our relationship was something special.

 

There was a choice that had to be made  
However, I was so afraid  
It was very confusing  
It was her, I was petrified of losing.

 

I never knew feelings could be so strong  
What if I was wrong?  
Can I deal with the pain?  
That no doubt would remain.

 

I decided to take that chance  
I deserved romance  
I made her aware of how I felt  
At that moment I thought I would melt

 

Her response was unexpected  
Nonetheless, I was very receptive  
Her lips brushed against mine  
This was a very positive sign

 

The moment our lips met time went still  
My internal emptiness she began to fill  
When we pulled apart  
I knew exactly what was in her heart

 

After all this time  
Seven of Nine was finally mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my interesting attempt at poetry. If you feel like dropping a Kudos I encourage you to do so :)


End file.
